


[PWP/盖信]有关《德玛西亚私掠船管理条例·附件》

by xiaji2000



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaji2000/pseuds/xiaji2000
Summary: 倚在桌边的男人弯腰吻下来，热烈的唇舌好似枪炮，攻城略地中一点即燃的欲望昭然可见。他把赵信从椅子上扯起，拉到怀里紧贴着自己的身体，握着他的手往鼓胀的裆部引。“勋爵大人，这‘货’只能交给你，你说过我这根东西归你管。”
Relationships: Garen Crownguard/Xin Zhao
Kudos: 4





	[PWP/盖信]有关《德玛西亚私掠船管理条例·附件》

**Author's Note:**

> 附件就是被睡（。

没有预约，没有通报，甚至连敲门都没有，盖伦就这样生硬又唐突地闯进来。谢天谢地，他好歹还换掉了那身海盗的行头，至少穿得像个衣冠禽兽，可腰间斜挎的阔口佩刀依旧吓到了他的客人。

赵信轻微皱起了眉头，这样强闯财政大臣的办公室实在是有失体统，倒也却符合他的性格。

带着歉意和安抚意味送走了来自维斯卡锡亚的富商，盖伦的到来，让他们的谈话匆匆作结。那位商人面色仍有些惶惶尴尬，起身离开时路过门口的盖伦，神色避之不及，生怕他那刃上的血光割伤自己似的，快步走开了。

“盖伦船长，请问您有什么事吗？”

赵信坐在桌前没有动，公式化的笑容里明显带着嗔责，盖伦的不守规矩不是一次两次了，他想彻底驯化这条凶猛的狼狗，看来还需要再下点时间。

“交货。”盖伦走近，扯开对面那张椅子，两腿大岔地坐上去。

赵信没理他，羽毛笔点蘸了些墨水，自顾自地继续处理他那些公文。“这事归拍卖行处理。您当私掠船船长也不是一天两天了，这些流程也都该清楚吧。”

言外之意，若没有什么特殊情况，没必要跨级来找自己。他得教会盖伦，与国家做生意可不是他们海盗过家家，行事随便的作风起码要敛一敛。

无畏号的暴君船长依旧不动如山地坐在那，沉默却难以让人忽略他的存在。

“还有事？”安静到诡异的氛围让人心里不适，赵信终于从案牍前抬起头，施舍一个眼神过去。

盖伦站起身，高大的个子和健硕的身材让他看上去像座山，凑得近些便极具压迫感。他把佩刀解下来丢在椅子上，金属磕碰发出哐当的声响。

“交货。”他又重复了一遍，长腿迈开不过三四步就越过了桌案，来到了赵信身边，赤裸的眼神如同猛虎盯紧了猎物。

赵信大概知道了盖伦的意思了，于是他没作声，也没有表现得过分抗拒，他只是彻底放下了手头的笔，这算是一种默许。

果然，倚在桌边的男人弯腰吻下来，热烈的唇舌好似枪炮，攻城略地中一点即燃的欲望昭然可见。他把赵信从椅子上扯起，拉到怀里紧贴着自己的身体，握着他的手往鼓胀的裆部引。

“勋爵大人，这‘货’只能交给你，你说过我这根东西归你管。”

驯服是项本领，你总要付出点代价，给予些甜头，让你的好狗吃到肉，他才能乖乖听话，保证对你的命令摇尾巴还不会趁乱咬你一口。

盖伦踹开那张显得碍事的椅子，有些粗暴地将人按在桌面上，扯下裤子，两根沾了唾液的手指就往后穴里钻，散落在一旁的笔尖上未干的油墨染脏了赵信的白色领巾。许久未尝性事的小穴十分干涩紧致，盖伦憋得急燥，但对赵信前戏又不敢怠慢，只得阴茎贴着腰窝和臀缝胡乱蹭。他皱着眉毛，汗都渗出来，竭力压着体内那股火气，盖伦对待性爱一向残暴粗糙且自我，如同原始的兽欲，只管自己爽到不在乎对方死活，毕竟海上长期得禁欲生活总要有发泄的出口，他也没多大耐心上演什么温情戏码。

如果随便找个站街的婊子操一通，像用过抹布一样丢掉，也不用这么麻烦。他低声骂了句水手们的脏话，还是老实地做着扩张。却忘了当时接受了条件拿到那张私掠证，越想越觉得有些吃亏后，反倒安慰自己不过是多花些钱嫖皇家的妓女，至少他们的财政大臣有个好屁股。

两个指头抵着嫩肉翻搅，已经湿润柔软的穴口堪堪容得下偾张的性器。盖伦扶着他的肩膀，总算把自己硬得发涨的老二塞进去一半。赵信的身体明显一僵，蜷曲的手指抓皱了桌面上的文书。

“疼......”

闻言盖伦不得不撤出来，伸手安抚他的前端，再试探着重新插入一个龟头，赵信伏在案上轻哼了一声，没有之前的反应那么抗拒，他才一点点地推进，几次浅出深入后终于整根没入。

如果他还有这种勉强能称得上“温柔”的品质的话，这辈子大概只用在了他的亲妹妹拉克珊娜和赵信身上了。

握着那截精瘦的腰，盖伦狂躁的心情才算平复了些，他做了几次抽送，湿热的穴肉熟稔地纠缠上来，他贴着赵信的颈子喘着粗气，对方侧过头来，脸颊一片潮红，眼神湿润却依旧锐利，泄出喘息的两瓣泛着水光的唇吐出质问：

“你、关门了吗？…进来的时候……”

“锁了。”盖伦挑了下眉，有些邀功意味地笑起来，“你可以随便喊。”

仿佛见了他身后狂摆不止的尾巴，赵信也笑了，轻轻扫过的眼尾略带挑衅的神色：“那你好歹也拿出些真本事……”

得了命令的盖伦咬紧了牙挤出一句：“你完了。”

激烈的撞击让沉重的实木桌子也跟着晃动，发出让人牙酸的嘎吱声。赵信感觉自己的肚子都快要被盖伦捅破了，粗热的根部每次进出都碾过前列腺，强烈的刺激让他的腰肢发麻，膝盖酸软，好在盖伦足够强壮，结实的胳膊锢着他，他除了在这张桌子上趴着挨干，哪也去不了。

盖伦大得色情的手掌握着两团挺翘的臀瓣揉捏，朝两边掰开，烙铁一样的阴茎快速抽动着，若隐若现地带出一小截艳红的穴肉，蜜色的臀尖上留下了明显的指印。

上半身少了那股压制的力量，赵信感到失重般的下滑，整个人在这场狂暴的性爱中摇摇欲坠，他伸出手在杂乱的桌面上胡乱摸索着，企图找到什么可支撑的，可除了摞成摞一碰就倒的书籍和早就在身下揉成废纸的文件外，哪里有能抓住的东西。

盖伦的重量伴随着一记深挺重新回来，男人像拎猫那样捏住他的脖子，粗粝的指腹摩挲着他的后颈。刚才那一下顶到了敏感点，快感像闪电一样鞭打在他的尾椎上，酥麻的感觉顺着脊背攀上大脑，最后炸成了一束烟花。赵信弓起身子绷紧了背，从层叠的衣袂间传出他飘忽的呻吟，听上去很是动情，也同样含蓄隐忍。

盖伦猜他也很享受，只不过不愿大方承认罢了。这点认知让他多少有些得寸进尺，他低低地笑出来，带着点夸耀和得意：“再叫大声点。你这间屋子隔音奇好，就算我把你操死在这里也没人发现。”

过分冒犯的话已经说出去了，就像你老二射出的精液，你没办法再将它们收回来。说实话，那一刻盖伦开始莫名的心虚。果不其然，前一秒还在情欲里软成一滩春水的人从满桌的狼藉中湿漉漉地抬起头，他马上收到了赵信冷硬得像刀子一般的警告，那声音并不算大，却足够严厉：“你敢。”

趁赵信彻底跟他翻脸之前，盖伦只能赶快假装成无事发生，低头凑过去和他接吻。他也不知道自己在怕什么，或许也来不及思考，他现在一门心思都放在追逐那柔软的唇舌上了。不甚愉快的插曲全部被拆吞入腹，化成细碎的喘息和汹涌的欲潮。

高潮临近，盖伦撬开赵信攥紧桌沿的指尖，将那条胳膊扭在背后，另一只手抓着他的头发，像发情的野兽那样啃咬亲吻他袒露的脖颈和耳朵，挺动着腰身在他身体里冲刺。赵信不喜欢被这样对待，很疼，而且会产生一种他会被盖伦撕碎的错觉，不过他没有反抗，放任盖伦在他身上这样发泄欲望。因为他知道，这是盖伦能放肆的极限了，再敢出格些他们将没有下次。

盖伦低喘着射出来，呼出的热气喷在他颈间新留下的红肿咬痕上，又湿又痒。性器和白浊的体液一起从他身体里滑出来，空气中充满了淫靡的雄性荷尔蒙的气味。

赵信撑着桌子调整了一会呼吸，盖伦在他身后，看上去神清气爽，见了赵信在回头看他便贴近再次交换了一个咸湿的吻。鼻腔里飘出哼笑声，和吞吐的气息交织在一起，仿佛某场云雨的前奏曲。赵信抬手撸了一把盖伦半硬的阴茎，榨出几滴浓稠的精液，黏糊糊的沾在指尖。

“一个多月，你就这点存‘货’？”

盖伦盯着他轻巧上挑的眉眼咧了下嘴角，向后一靠，那张在一旁受冷落许久的椅子终于恢复了原本的用途。他伸手去揽赵信的腰，赵信顺着他的力道跨坐在再度坚挺的炙热阴茎上，滚烫的律动几乎快要让他的肉穴融化。

他扯开赵信早就蹭得凌乱不堪的衣襟，抚摸线条流畅的背，啃咬他的胸口和殷红的乳首。

疯狂的性爱还远未结束。

盖伦向上挺了挺精壮的腰，说道：

“继续。”


End file.
